Wonder Weapon
Wonder Weapon is an upgrade for your ship, it is accessible only on level 10+, it has 10 tiers. Tiers Tier 1 - $1,000 Weapons: * Ray Cannon - deals 1000 damage * Monkey Cannon - makes a bomb that attracts other ships and deals 5000 damage * Silver Row - it is a melee weapon that deals 10000 damage after it gets closer to a random player/NPC, you will get 1 Silver Side Rows Tier 2 - $2,500 Weapons added: * Winter's Cannon - deals 2500 damage and will freeze ships for 10 seconds * Blunder Cannon - deals 2500 damage * Acid Blunder Cannon - deals 10000 damage while impacting it will deal 10 damage every second when it attacks a ship Tier 3 - $5,000 Weapons added: * Paralyzer Cannon - deals 25000 damage and slowing the ship it hit in the process * Ray Cannon Mark 2 - deals 10000 damage and it will shoot 3 times in a row * Silver Side Rows will be changed to 2 Golden Side Rows and will deal 25000 damage if they hit something Tier 4 - $7,500 Weapons added: * KT Cannon - deals 15000 damage on impact and will instakill 1-10 players * Sliquifier Cannon - deals 25000 damage to ships and will slip them when impacting the ship * Ray Cannon Mark 3 - deals 25000 damage to ships Tier 5 - $10,000 Weapons added: * Wunderwaffe Cannon - deals Infinite Damage to all ships and kills 1-25 ships * Thunder Cannon - deals Infinite Damage to all ships and the thunder wave will push bosses away for 1 minute * Jet Cannon - deals Infinite Damage to all ships and will create a tornado that deals 50000 damage to all ships * Apothican Cannon - deals Infinite Damage to all ships and will create a Black Hole that will suck 25 players * Note: these weapons will deal 100K damage to bosses instead of Infinite Tier 6 - $25,000 Weapons added: * Li Cannon - creates a Li Arine bomb that attracts other ships and deals 50000 damage * GKZ Cannon - it will be added to the RCM3 and will instakill all players except bosses, it will create a black hole while an RCM3 bullet collides with a GKZC bullet, otherwise, it will deal 10000 damage instead of Insta Killing players Tier 7 - $50,000 Weapons added: * Warth Cannon - it will deal 75000 damage to ships, the arrows will be attached to a ship and will explode in 10 seconds, insta killing the ship that had HP more than 75K, cannot affect bosses * Ragnarok Rows - it will be launched to the ship, dealing 25000 damage. If 2 of them are attached to a boss, it will create an electric ball, dealing 25000 damage every second Tier 8 - $100,000 Weapons added: * Kraken Cannon - it will deal 100000 damage to all ships and creates an explosion that kills all ships, then a Kraken's hand will pull 10 ships to the bottom of the ocean, cannot affect bosses * Orion Cannon - it will deal 100000 damage to all ships and will repeat its shot for 10 times if it attacked the second ship, it can change to a charge mode by pressing Enter 10 times, it will shoot an electrified ray that deals 100000 damage, and will do it to other ships until it hits a ship with more than 100K health Tier 9 - $250,000 in FFA, $500,000 in Team Deathmatch and $750,000 when a boss is spawned Weapons added: * Homunculus Cannon - it will create a Homunculus bomb that will explode in 10 seconds, dealing 250000 damage to Players, 500000 to minibosses and 750000 to all bosses Tier 10 - $1,000,000 Weapons added: The wonder weapons are fused into 5 weapons: Wonder Cannon - the cannon will shoot a bullet that has a size of 100x100 that will deal 1000000 damage. If the enemy isn't killed, it will deal 1000x the damage after the first bullet: 1M, 1B, 1T, 1QD, 1QN and on. Wonder Rows - it will add 10 rows that will be bigger and they will deal 1000000 damage to everything it touches Wonder Mine - it will add a mine behind its back and will spawn 10 mines that will follow a ship and will attach to it, then it will explode and will deal 10000000 damage (1000000 each mine) Wonder Ram - the ram will be 10x bigger than the Ultra Ram and will deal 100000000 damage on colison Wonder Ship - will create 5 Wonder Ships with 1K health, they will have 5 Side Rows, 5 Side Cannons, 10 Swivel Cannons and 10 Bigger Mines on the back You will gain immunity to all types of bullets when using this weapon at tier 10 Category:Weapon Upgrades